The Construction of a Family
by Sparrow79
Summary: Five times that the Host Club watched over Haruhi. After all, that's what family is for, isn't it? A collection of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing

A/N: Sorry, I know that I should be working on At All Costs, but I'm having issues figuring out how exactly I want to do the next chapter. This is just a little in between fun. I hope you enjoy, I've never done oneshots before. Tell me what you think :)

Three pairs of eyes sent her tense, annoyed looks. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was awful, degrading, impossible. She'd never cheat. The clock in the background ticked, emphasizing the tense silence. She was getting worried. Fifteen minutes had passes, and he still hadn't shown up. _Where is he? _she thought slightly panicked, looking at the door in anticipation. There were a few more minutes of silence.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Fujioka, where is your father?" he asked in an irritated tone. The boy to her left smirked smugly at her, and she felt the strong urge to smack the look off his face. It was his fault that she was here in the first place. It was him that had knowingly falsely accused her of copying off his test. His fault that her scholarship and grades were now in dire jeopardy and that she was now in this parent teacher conference. His father had arrived fifteen minutes ago, and he regarded Haruhi coldly with his lips curled up in disdain.

Haruhi shrank in her seat. She had told her father about the meeting, begged him to come, but once again, it appeared that he was too drunk/hung over to remember. She felt the feeling of shame scratch at her stomach, but she looked boldly up at her teacher and met his eyes with dignity. If she was going down, she'd go down with her head held high. She knew that there was no chance for her now. It was her word against his and his father's. A lowly commoner against one of the most prestigious families in Japan, and in Ouran that was enough. All the prejudices against her class would be in mind the whole time, and she would be framed and found guilty. She could feel the sting of tears in the back of her eyes, but she pushed them back. "I don't know where he is," she said in a steady voice.

The teacher nodded, and the father raised his head a bit. "How rude, but it can only be expected from somebody of your position," he said with an air of superiority. His child snickered slightly, and Haruhi felt her cheeks turn red with anger and no small amount of fear. So this was the end…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling all the members of the room. They all turned their attention towards the door, puzzled. The teacher stood from his desk. "I apologize, gentlemen" he said humbly as he walked towards the door. "I'll take care of this." As he did so, Haruhi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples wearily. Why couldn't they just hurry up and do it? She knew she had already lost. It would be better to just deliver the blow quickly instead of drawing it out.

"Oh, Suoh!" the teacher said in surprise. Haruhi quickly raised her head in extreme confusion. What in the world? She spun around in her chair and saw the bright blonde hair and the princely stance. What the hell? "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later," the teacher said, "I'm trying to conduct a parent teacher conference at the moment."

"How wonderful!" Tamaki said as he slid into the room. "I'm not too late then!" He caught sight of the confused Haruhi, and his smile grew even larger. "Haruhi!" he cried exuberantly. He gracefully bounded across the room engulfed her in a large bear hug.

She vaguely noticed her mouth hanging open in shock and surprise. What was he doing here? "S-Senpai?" she stuttered in disbelief.

Tamaki pulled away and grinned at her. "Oh, look, you're speechless! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, darling daughter! You must have been so worried." He dramatically flourished his hands as he spoke.

"I beg your pardon, Suoh," the teacher interrupted, "but you need to leave. This is a very important conference."

Tamaki directed his gaze towards the flustered teacher, father, and student. "What do you think I'm here for?" he said joyfully, and he elegantly sat in the leather chair next to Haruhi.

She'd recovered her wits and leaned over in her chair. "What are you doing, senpai?" she hissed into his ear.

The blonde Frenchman chuckled. "Why, Daddy's here for your conference, sweet daughter," he quietly laughed. Haruhi watched with wide eyes as he turned his face to focus his gaze on the other three people in the room. He still had a wide smile on his face, but underneath, Haruhi could detect a seriousness that was very uncharacteristic for her senpai. The blonde folded his hands and leaned forward. "So what is the problem?" he asked in a poisonously sweet tone.

Precisely seventeen minutes later, Tamaki was guiding her out of the room with his hand on her shoulder. He politely bowed to the still speechless father and son. "I'm so glad that we were able to clear this up!" he said energetically. "Now, if you will excuse us." He quickly hurried Haruhi down the hallway and out of sight. She could hardly believe it. Her name had been cleared, and they had won. They had _won. _She would still be attending the school tomorrow and the next day and the next day. Tamaki hummed a jaunty tune as he walked.

He turned towards her. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" he laughed, hands in his pockets.

She frowned in her confusion. Why would he do that? Why would he go out of his way to come and save her? "Senpai? What was that?" she asked bluntly.

He cocked his head. "What was what?"

She pointed back in the direction of the classroom. "That back there," she said. "In the conference room. Why?"

Tamaki looked at her bemusedly before his eyes widened in realization, and he burst out laughing. He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair, mussing it up. "Now, Haruhi," he giggled, "Daddies can't just miss their daughters' conferences can they?" His voice was bright and light, and Haruhi's eyes widened at the statement

_Daddies can't just miss their daughters' conferences can they?_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, and she snapped out of her daze. The blonde boy looked at her with concern. "Are you all right? You kind of zoned out there…" He began waving his hand in front of her face.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "I'm fine, Senpai," she said exasperatedly, but there was a slight smile on her face. She directed it towards him. The man who had always been there for her and always made sure to protect her. Like a real dad. "Thank you," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all goes to Bisco Hatori and all the people who will sue me if I say otherwise.

* * *

Mothers

Haruhi groaned and shivered. So cold…She gathered her blanket and wrapped it even tighter around her tiny frame. She felt miserable. Everything ached, and she couldn't breathe through her nose, which left only her mouth to take in air, but it was dry and raw, and it _hurt. _Sweat dripped out of every pore, but she didn't understand how. She was cold, not hot. Another roll of nausea ran through her, and she dry heaved. She had already emptied her stomach earlier last night, and now there was nothing left. She collapsed back on her back and weakly closed her eyes.

She'd have to miss school today, that was for sure. She didn't think she could even stand, let alone go from class to class and pay attention. She shivered underneath her blanket, and goose bumps prickled across her skin. She wanted water, but that was all the way in the kitchen, and she was so tired and felt so weak. Every movement hurt and left her feeling exhausted.

The sunlight poked in through her window. So bright. She hid her face in the fabric of the blanket and shivered violently. A small, pathetic whimper escaped her mouth before she drifted off into a horribly uncomfortable sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she heard voices. Loud voices that made her cringe. There was the sound of loud thumps on the door. "No, go away," she rasped, but that only succeeded in irritating her swollen throat. They couldn't hear her.

"Haruhiiiiiiii!" a bright, energetic voice called, and Haruhi cringed.

"Open up, we know you're in there!" the twins yelled through the door.

Haruhi slowly brought her hands up to cover up her ears as Hunny wondered why she wasn't answering. _Because I'm dying, please go away, _she mentally begged.

"Quit your blabber," a cold voice drawled. For a moment, she a rush of gratitude poked its way through the fever induced haze that she was in, but then she heard Kyouya continue on to say, "They keep their spare key underneath the door mat."

She barely had time to think, _Oh, no, _before the noise level exploded. She squeezed her eyes tighter as her six friends piled into her small house. She heard a few crashes, and if she had been well, she would have been screaming, but she just didn't have the energy. The pounding and the tumult of voices were making her head hurt.

"Ehhh?" two voices said in unison. "Where is she?"

"Oh, no!" Tamaki cried. "You don't think she's been kidnapped, do you? Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my GOD!"

"Waaa. Haruh-chan's been kidnapped!" a high pitched voice cried.

Haruhi heard a huff. "Idiots," Kyouya muttered, and then she heard the rustle of a sliding door being moved. "Haruhi?" Kyouya said, but this time his voice was much closer. The door he'd opened must have been her room.

"Oh, good, you found her?" Tamaki called from the front room, and Haruhi heard the sound of the door being closed. Then suddenly, all the noise in the front room quieted down.

"Out," a whisper said, and Haruhi heard a stream of hissed protests. "I said, 'Out'," Kyouya whispered in his darkest voice, and there were the sounds of scuffing and a small amount of complaining before the front door was closed shut.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. She coughed lightly into her blanket, which only made her body ache more. Suddenly, the door to her room was opened again, and she heard light footsteps on the wood of her floor. She blearily opened her eyes. "Huh?" she asked before a long, plastic object was shoved into her mouth.

She moaned and tried to pull away. "Stop that," a sharp voice scolded, and she tried to focus her eyes on the blurry image before her. She was blind without her glasses, but she could still tell who it was based off of the cold, drawling voice.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she tried to rasp, but it came out distorted with the thermometer in her mouth.

She heard a sigh. "If you keep talking, I'm not going to be able to get a proper reading," the boy next to her said exasperatedly, and Haruhi stopped trying to talk. She closed her eyes, feeling the stress from the Host Club's visit turning to exhaustion. She opened them again when the thermometer beeped. Kyouya took it from her mouth and checked the reading. "Hmph," she heard him grunt.

"What?" she tried to say, even though it came out more like a groan. A cool, smooth hand was laid against her forehead, and she involuntarily pressed her head against it before it was removed. She whimpered.

"39.8," the black and white blob in her vision said. The blurry boy suddenly got taller, and Haruhi registered that he had stood up. She heard his footsteps as he walked away, and she was on her own for a few seconds until he came back. Suddenly, something wet and freezing was pressed against her head, and she tried to squirm away, but a pale hand grabbed her arm. It's grip made her muscles ache. "Haruhi, will you stop? I'm _trying _to bring the fever down."

Haruhi's teeth started chattering. "I-I-its c-cold," she muttered, and she closed her eyes again. Droplets of cold water leaked from the rag and ran down her face.

"That would be the point," Kyouya said, but his voice sounded thick, like she was hearing it underwater. She shivered and bit her chapped lips.

Her senpai noticed this, and she heard a frown in his voice. "Have you had anything to drink today?" he asked. She weakly shook her head and heard a sigh. "Idiot," the second year said, "ever heard of dehydration?"

Normally, she would have had some sort of retort, but she instead snuggled deeper into her blanket as Kyouya once again left the room. When he came back, she felt her body being lifted. Haruhi wearily opened her eyes, she found that she was being supported by the black-haired teenager. "Senpai?" she breathed before she felt the edge of a plastic cup being pressed against her lips. Cool water flowed over the edge of it, and Haruhi greedily gulped at it, feeling the liquid soothe her parched and inflamed throat.

"Trust me, this is the last thing I want to be doing, but you're going to get worse if you don't have something."

Against her will, Harui felt her neck lose its strength and fall on the older teen's shoulder. Kyouya stiffened beneath her. She felt bad for him, knowing that he wasn't one for physical contact. "If you don't want to be here," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "then why don't you just leave?"

"Pft," Kyouya scoffed. She could practically see him rolling his eyes. "Do you honestly think that I'd trust one of those idiots to take care of you? Considering the nature of my family's business, I'm obviously the most capable." The now lukewarm rag was pulled off of her forehead to be replaced with a much colder one.

It did make sense of course. None of the other Hosts knew anything about medicine, but why couldn't Kyouya have just sent one of his doctors over? As she pondered this, Kyouya laid her back down on her bed. Her head sunk into her pillow. So soft…Her eyelids suddenly seemed heavy, and they began to sink lower and lower, covering her brown eyes. The sweet enticement of sleep beckoned her, and her breathing started to slow, but before she drifted off, she felt a cool hand brush some of the sweaty strands of hair off of her forehead. She smiled slightly at the kind gesture. It felt almost motherly…

She didn't know how long she'd slept, but once again, a loud, flamboyant voice broke through her unconsciousness. Eyes still closed, she groped on her nightstand for her glasses and placed them on her face. Haruhi opened her eyes with a groan, and to her surprise, saw her black haired friend sitting on a chair beside her bed. He had a book in his lap, and a cup of tea in his hand, which he placed on her nightstand as he turned his head in the direction of the living room. "It seems that your father is home," he said.

At that moment, a high tenor voice called, "Haruhiiiiii, I'm hoooome!"

Haruhi cringed, expecting to feel pain, but to her surprise, she didn't feel anything. Kyouya saw her confusion and pointed towards the thermometer. She looked at it in confusion and rose to a sitting position. "We were able to get the fever down to a manageable level," Kyouya said. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "And it's still going down." He removed it and looked at her with one of his small, genuine smiles. "You'll be fine."

Haruhi watched him stand and push her chair back in at her desk. He lifted his book bag and medicine kit with one hand and took his tea cup with the other. He pushed his glasses up his face. "Now," he said, going into lecture mode, "I've already left a list of instructions in your kitchen, but I'm going to repeat them for you. Based on the symptoms, it seems like you contracted the flu. The fever stage is over now, but you're still going to be ill for the next few days. Get some rest and drink plenty of liquids. I had Tachibana drop off some medication that should help with some of the more unpleasant symptoms. Don't take any aspirin, and I've got the twins on note taking and homework duty." He smiled at her wary face. "Don't worry, they know their punishment if they don't perform well, and I plan to have some of your regulars at the club look over them. Also, the school has been notified of your illness, and you have been excused. You'll be fine."

Haruhi stared up at him in confusion. "Have you been here the whole time?" she asked, somewhat shocked. It had to be pretty late. Why would he have stayed that long? Didn't he have homework or things to take care of at home?

Reading her mind, he shrugged. "It wasn't much of a problem. Everything that I needed to complete was accomplished." He rolled his eyes at her concerned look. "Honestly, it's nothing to be concerned over. Just make sure you get better. We need you back at the club, after all." His gentle smile morphed into an Evil Overlord smirk that caused a shiver to run up Haruhi's spine.

"Is this going to add on to my debt?" She asked, cringing in anticipation.

Kyouya chuckled. "Not today's services. However," his glasses flashed in the darkness, and a purple cloud of shadow seemed to form around his head, "the costumes for this week's cosplays have already been ordered and paid for. If I were you, I wouldn't take the costs of the rental fees lightly."

Haruhi groaned and threw herself back onto her pillow. "Every time Kyouya smiles, a poor person dies," (1) she muttered to herself, and Kyouya laughed as he shut the sliding door behind him. However, as she looked up at the tiled ceiling above her, she couldn't help but grin to herself. She'd have to thank Kyouya the next time she saw him. He really was kind for a cold, manipulating, greedy, spoilt, conniving, evil, Shadow King. She would have never have guessed that he'd spend a whole afternoon making sure that she was fine.

She remembered another time when a black-haired person sat by her bedside. One that wore a dress and the same kind smile and that had brushed her hair away from her forehead in the exact same way. Maybe Tamaki's idiocy wasn't the only factor behind the assigned family roles in the Host Club.

* * *

A/N: (7/22) Yeah, that line came from the Vaguely Abridged series of Ouran. I highly suggest watching them, they're kind of wonderful. Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed/read the story/added it to favorites/alerts/etc. It makes me so super happy. Thanks!


End file.
